


King & Lionheart

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [54]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, King & Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men, Song fic, aramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Howling ghosts they reappearIn mountains that are stacked with fearBut you're a king and I'm a lionheart
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	King & Lionheart

_Taking over this town, they should worry_

_But these problems aside I think I taught you well_

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run_

Jane leaned backwards into the counter, her tea cooling slightly. Her love, Catalina, leaned forwards on it, on the opposite side, both of them watching their family. Cathy was curled as far as possible onto the couch away from the other three, an anti-social fearful look in her eyes, while the other three bickered over mario kart.

Jane laughed as she watched the scene unfold. Catalina hummed with a smile and sipped her mango tea. Jane felt Catalina's hand touch her own, and she smiled at it, turning slightly to smile at her.

Catalina smiled back, adoration clear in her gaze as she stared at Jane. She smiled as Jane walked around the counter and kissed her softly, and she put her tea down to give Jane her full attention.

This, this is happiness, Jane thought as she kissed her love.

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing_

_Looking down on these bright blue city lights_

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait_

_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay_

When night was reached everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. Anne and Cathy pretended like they weren't going to the same room, and Anna told Kat that if she wanted she could sleep in her room.

Catalina moved Jane's hair to the side and pressed a kiss to her neck, making Jane hum in content. Jane leaned heavily into Catalina, making her smile and shower Jane in more affection. Jane reluctantly pushed away and dragged Catalina to their room.

They changed and crawled into bed, Jane immediately burrowing herself in Catalina's arms. Catalina smiled and pulled Jane as close as physically possible and tangled her legs with Jane's. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Jane and she was nuzzling her hair, while Jane buried her nose in the crook of Catalina's neck.

She would stay in Catalina's arms forever if she could.

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

The nights were always hard, that's when his ghost came to haunt them in their dreams. Jane and Catalina were the least affected by him, Anna coming up in third, Cathy fourth, and the cousin tied for last.

But tonight was different, Jane was woken by the sudden lack of warmth surrounding her, and saw that Catalina was gone. Immediately Jane assumed the worst, that Catalina had finally figured out that Jane wasn't good enough, but she shook those thoughts out of her head.

She slipped out of bed and headed downstairs, and she found Catalina huddled in a blanket with puffy cheeks, drinking her mango tea.

She loved that mango tea.

Jane smiled at that, she had bought it for her on a whim, a rarity for the blonde, she thought that maybe Catalina would like it, and she had been so right. Catalina has loved it, so much that she begged Jane to buy it again when she ran out. And Jane had been getting it for her every since (much to Anne's chagrin because Jane had been very clear that no extra things were getting added, but Catalina had special privileges as her girlfriend)

Jane moved into the living room, yawning.

"Baby what's wrong?"

She jumped in surprise before looking up at Jane with far more sadness than should be acceptable on her gorgeous face.

"Nightmare."

Jane smiled softly and crawled onto the couch with her, and nudged the blanket off her briefly to let her in. Then they were both cocooned in the blanket, pressed close to each other.

"Well, I guess that means I need to up my game if they've come back." She joked, hoping for a smile.

She wasn't disappointed.

_A lionheart_

_____________________

_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_

_Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind_

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same_

Catalina was always going to be a queen, and she was even more so in Jane's eyes. Right now she was telling Anne off for using her heelys in the house, doing it so Jane wouldn't have to.

So sweet, Jane thought smittenly.

Jane didn't even register the dip in the couch next to her, so caught up in staring at Catalina.

"Oh my god get a room."

Anna.

"Shut up Anna, I've seen you stare at Kat."

Anna went silent at that. Jane smiled again as Catalina finally finished, sending Anne off without her heelys, having confisticating them. She gave Jane an exasperated look, causing her to giggle. Catalina came over and ushered Jane up. Confused Jane stood, then gasped in betrayal when Catalina took her spot.

"Oh hush, there's still a spot for you."

Before Jane could ask where she tugged her into her lap, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Jane smiled, wrapping her arms around Catalina and reeling herself closer. Jane thought back to how Catalina was before, in the previous life, when their love was a sin, strictly forbidden.

A Queen and her lady-in-waiting.

Back then she'd whispered to Jane how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her, and how she only wanted her, not the King. And Jane had her insecurities, but Catalina always soothed her.

She was still her queen, she was still as loving, she was still the same Catalina from back then, but far more free to show her affection.

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

This time Jane woke to a scream, she fully expected it to be from one of her cousins, but it was too loud for that.

Too close.

Catalina.

Catalina was screaming.

"Baby?" Jane tried.

Catalina was sobbing, trembling and Jane immediately reached out to comfort her, wanting to make her feel safe and loved.

Catalina looked over at Jane for a moment, fear clouding her vision as she stared, trying to separate her dream from reality.

_And in the sea that's painted black_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

Her breathing was heavy, clearly still in distress, her mind moving a mile a minute. Jane opened her arms, beckoning Catalina to fall into them.

She hesitated looking back up into Jane's eyes, tears streaming down her face from her sobs that were dying down.

"Janey?" She asked, her voice small.

"Yeah baby, it's me." Jane assured, her voice soft and comforting.

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart_

Catalina dove into her arms, and Jane immediately tightened them around her, Catalina sobbing again into her neck as Jane ran her fingers through her hair soothingly, cooing sweet nothings against her.

Catalina tried to say something, but couldn't seem to put it into words for a while.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered eventually, clinging to Jane desperately.

Jane gasped, tightening her hold on Catalina, who was begging for Jane to stay, to not leave like the rest of them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She sobbed, and Jane repeated it back.

"I won't leave baby, I promise. I'll stay right here." Jane promised, holding onto Catalina tightly to prove her point.

Catalina's breathing eventually evened, but her grip didn't loosen, and Jane let it stay that way, not caring if her shirt got stretched out, it wasn't even hers anyways, it was Catalina's.

_Lionheart_

Jane fell asleep, gripping Catalina tightly, swearing to never let her go.

_Lionheart_

The next morning she was woken up by Catalina, who was evidently awake, and trying to squirm closer to Jane.

Jane helped her out by pulling Catalina as close as she could, making her smile up at Jane happily. Jane kissed her, and Catalina hummed into the kiss.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." Jane whispered.

_A lionheart_

"Never?"

_Lionheart_

  
"Never."

_A lionheart_

Catalina kissed Jane desperately, relaying all her emotions through it. Jane kissed back, pulling Catalina as close as possible, to keep her warm she reasoned to herself, even though she knew it was simply because she wanted her closer.

_Lionheart_

Jane tucked a strand of hair from Catalina's face, her curls unruly. Jane smiled at her lover, who was normally so composed. She nuzzled her nose with her own, a grin on her face.

"My Lina." She cooed.

_A lionheart_

Lina snuggled close, holding onto Jane for dear life still. Jane smiled and pressed herself closer to her lover.

Never would she leave her love, how could she when she was so reliant on the love she gave her? How could she when all she wanted to do was stay with her forever?

______________________

_Lionheart_

Jane had never been more afraid in her life, this terrifying drunk man wasn't going to leave her alone, that's for sure. She thinks she sees a golden flash, but it's gone when she looks.

She needs Catalina.

But as she waited for her queen to save her she realized that he was going to force her to do what he wanted. Jane felt tears swim in her eyes, and she unconsciously called Catalina's name, begging for her to save her.

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

Just as he was going to grab her arm and drag her away, Catalina appeared and stepped in front of Jane protectively.

My Queen, Jane's brain whispered in relief.

"Step the fuck off." She snarled, defending Jane without thought.

He backed up in fear, and Jane hid behind Catalina, feeling safe close to her. Catalina's arm wraps around Jane backwards, keeping her close. The man raises his hands while backing away.

Catalina whips around, worry in her eyes.

_And in the sea that's painted black_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

Jane bursts into tears, Henry prominent in her head after the encounter. Then, her savior, her queen, rushed forwards and scooped her up in her arms and carried her home.

Jane latched onto her queen and refused to let go, and her queen never asked her to once.

"Come on gorgeous, we're going upstairs okay?"

Jane nodded, curling into Catalina even more, craving the comfort that came along with her. Her queen would always protect her, that much she knew, and Jane would always protect her queen in turn.

Jane always had too much love inside, that's what everybody told her, but Catalina wanted it all, she didn't think Jane was clingy, or too attentive, in fact sometimes she craved more affection than what Jane already gave her.

_A lionheart_

Jane reached out when she was placed on the bed, wanting Catalina close to her, always safe with her. Catalina slid into bed with Jane, wrapping her arms around her protectively.

_A lionheart_

As always there were challenges in the night, Jane waking up in a sweat and Catalina lurching up with her, already holding her close as Jane trembled in her arms.

_A lionheart_

The next day Catalina kept her close, the queen and her lady-in-waiting, in a new life, smitten together, and soon (although the lady-in-waiting didn't know it) to be engaged and married.

_A lionheart_

Catalina was crying again, her mind playing cruel tricks on her, Jane soothed her fiance without a second thought, only worried for her. Jane peppered kisses on her face, and tilted her head to look at her. Catalina's glassy eyes made Jane's heart break.

"Oh baby, c'mere." She cooed, bringing Catalina closer.

_A lionheart_

She was marrying her, today, in only a few moments.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror, a thousand thoughts in her head, but all of them knew that she loved Catalina, and she was the only one for her.

She was going to marry her queen.

_A lionheart_

Long nights in bed were rare, but so, so good.

Jane rose and fell multiple times at Catalina's hand, all night, she could go all night with her.

She had married her queen, and now it was their honeymoon, now they were inseparable, unable to part for longer than mere minutes before craving the other.

Jane woke and immediately knew her Catalina wasn't in the bed, eliciting a whine from her as she sat up, searching for her wife.

"Babyyyyyyyyyy." She called out whiny.

Moments later Catalina appeared and smiled at Jane's pout. She walked over and immediately was dragged back down into bed with Jane, who refused to let her go in favor of cuddling with her.

Catalina gave, her hand gently stroked Jane's face as they cuddled on the bed, making meaningful eye contact. Jane hummed happily when their legs tangled.

_A lionheart_

Her queen stared up at Jane from the floor, a guilty expression on her face as Jane took in the glitter all over the place.

"What happened?" She hissed, knowing the glitter would be there for years to come.

"I was trying to make something and I got into an argument with Anne and we knocked it over. She then immediately left me to do this by myself. I'm sorry."

Jane didn't want to be so easily swayed, but her pout was too strong, and apparently Anne has been partially responsible as well.

"Come on, we'll take a shower."

"We?"

"Well just being in the room has infected me with the glitter."

"Will we be saving water?"

"Doubtful."

_A lionheart_


End file.
